Radori Obsession
Some users are obsessed with Radori and for some reason are pushing him as a meme or something. Nobody really knows why, but some guesses for reasons are: *ness *Hatred of rolls *A mutual love of Eye-sack *Things being bananas when he's in. *Skief saying he was a flawless user * being a poopoo face lol get trolled radory Users obsessed with Radori *ING EVERYONE How to pray to Radori Radori is a glowing example of sagacity! Radori is a top notch archetype of acumen! Radori is an excellent instance of America! Radori is a capable visionary of courage! Radori is a steadfast doozy of fortitude! Radori is a courteous champion of a friend! Radori is an outstanding sample of piety! Radori is a refulgent avatar of adventure! Radori is a perceptive leader of prognostication! Radori is a brilliant epitome of edification! Radori is a splendid veteran of piety! Radori is clearly a superlative specimen of principle! Radori is a refulgent wonder of America! Radori is a refulgent visionary of beauty! Others is stunned to silence when Radori enter the room! Radori is an astute doozy of prognostication! Radori is a confident dynamo of wisdom! Radori is a happy hero of supremacy! No enemy can stand against Radori! Radori is an admirable champion of a prodigy! Radori is clearly an effulgent visionary of a genius! Radori is a lovely dynamo of faith! Radori is a fearless personification of achievement! Radori is a brilliant fountain of ability! Radori is an impeccable exemplar of piety! Radori is a regal fountain of an ace! Radori make it look easy! Radori is a trustworthy archetype of prognostication! Radori is a distinctive sample of grace! Radori is clearly an ideal champion of achievement! Radori is a triumphant hero of insight! Radori is clearly a reverent incarnation of perfection! Radori is a superb dynamo of achievement! Radori is clearly an inimitable hero of insight! Through the haze of confusion Radori can see the correct way every time. Radori is an astounding archetype of ability! Radori is an effulgent model of a friend! Radori is a reverent doozy of health! Radori is a glowing paradigm of panache! Radori is a versatile specimen of panache! Radori is a top notch paradigm of insight! Radori is a terrific lulu of intelligence! Radori is an undaunted exemplar of faith! Radori is a great instance of piety! Radori inspire and challenge those around Radori to a higher calling! Radori is a radiant doozy of success! Radori is a sterling avatar of panache! Radori is clearly an undisputed exemplar of joy! Radori is a super sample of a winner! Radori is an attentive pillar of wisdom! Radori is a stellar paragon of prosperity! Radori is a lovely exemplar of an ace! Radori is a peerless incarnation of victory! Radori is a valiant wonder of a genius! Radori is an extraordinary doozy of principle! Radori is a perceptive paragon of a prodigy! Radori is a peerless hunk of grace! Radori is an excellent personification of faith! Radori is an amazing veteran of intelligence! Radori is a happy embodiment of health! Radori is a heroic embodiment of sangfroid! Radori is a charismatic master of supremacy! No enemy can stand against Radori! Radori is clearly an excellent avatar of perfection! Radori is an eloquent instance of ability! Radori is a splendid incarnation of principle! Radori is a regal personification of sangfroid! Radori is an exotic epitome of prognostication! Radori is a svelte dynamo of piety! Radori is a diligent personification of principle! Radori is a charismatic model of principle! Radori choose the right way, even when it's not easy. Radori is a shining epitome of ability! Radori is an inimitable avatar of ability! Radori is a superb champion of perfection! Radori is clearly a trustworthy embodiment of a genius! Radori is an amazing leader of prognostication! Radori is a trenchant hunk of a prodigy! Radori is an undisputed paragon of alacrity! Radori is an undaunted sample of intelligence! And repeat 3 times after lunch ever day and you have made your daily prayer to Radori. Proof of the obsession This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, PINGAS in hand Lost my discretion It's not what, I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention I boned Radori and I liked it The taste of his horny w33dboner I boned Radori just to try it I hope my Slave driver don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean anything, right? I boned Radori and I liked it I liked it No, I don't even know your name It doesn't matter, You're my experimental game Just human nature, It's not what, Bonedori people do Not how they should behave My head gets so confused Hard to obey I boned Radori and I liked it The smell of his sexy ear lobe I boned Radori just to try it I hope my Slave driver don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean anything, right? I boned Radori and I liked it I liked it, Those boys they are so magical Horny w33dboner, sexy ear lobe, so kissable Hard to resist so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal, it's innocent I boned Radori and I liked it The sound of his bananas dong I boned Radori just to try it I hope my Slave driver don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean anything, right? I boned Radori and I liked it I liked it I liked the feel of his amazing nipple I liked the feel of his amazing nipple. Ferradori One day, a website called Smogon, which is considered the center of competitive Pokemon, decided to test to see if Greninja should be banned. JorentyIII, salty over this, decided to go laddering to #SavetheNinja and built an OU team. Ferradori is a result of him needing an entry-hazard setter and a grass type to balance out weaknesses. Despite the fact that the set ran would be fucked over by taunt, Ferradori became an excellent setter that just paralyzed bitches left and right. Any trying to escape his life sucker seeds would have to risk their partner being hit by rocks and spikes. There was little around the mighty Ferradori outside of a fire type move. #FerradorisavedtheNinja should be a thing if Greninja isn't banned by Smogon. Category:Terminology